Auditory dysfunction is a broad term that includes a variety of conditions affecting and relating to the human auditory system including, for example, auditory hallucinations, hyperacusis, phonophobia, tinnitus, hearing loss, etc. In general, the public health significance of many auditory dysfunctions is often overlooked. Some auditory dysfunctions are often incapacitating, with considerable impact on social activities and work.
Among the various types of auditory dysfunctions, auditory hallucinations are particularly disabling. People who suffer from auditory hallucinations hear voices, sounds, or noises that are not actually occurring. Many people with auditory hallucinations perceive, for example, recognizable voices which utter comprehensible phrases. Other auditory hallucinations range from primitive noises such as bangs, whistles, claps, screams, and ticks to speech and music.
Auditory hallucinations affect millions of people worldwide. The disorder can cause distress, functional disability, and problems in behavior. Those who suffer from auditory hallucinations often have difficulty sleeping and performing intellectual work. Auditory hallucinations can ultimately lead to depression, the disruption of familial and social activities, or even suicide.
Auditory hallucinations (particularly of one or more talking voices) are often associated with psychotic disorders such as schizophrenia. Schizophrenia is a chronic, severe, and disabling brain disease. Approximately one percent of the population develops schizophrenia during their lifetime. More than two million Americans suffer from the illness in a given year.
One of the symptoms often seen in many schizophrenia patients is the occurrence of auditory hallucinations. These hallucinations may cause them to believe that other people are reading their minds, controlling their thoughts, or plotting to harm them and can leave them fearful and withdrawn. Their resulting speech and behavior can be so disorganized that they may be incomprehensible or frightening to others.
Several strategies have been proposed to treat patients with auditory dysfunctions. Pharmacological treatment has been tried in many patients. However, it has been found that some auditory dysfunctions are often resistant to drug treatment. Psychological therapy has been successful to some extent. Other techniques, such as biofeedback, cognitive therapy, and repetitive transcranial magnetic stimulation (rTMS) have also been tried with varied results. Despite the various procedures described above, there are still patients with auditory dysfunctions who continue to be refractory to treatment.